I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle hitches and more particularly to a cam locking removable hitch assembly apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
“Goose neck” trailers have a bent neck that is connected to a pick-up truck (and other vehicles) in the bed of the pick-up truck. As such, the bed of the pick up must include a hitch-ball to receive the neck of the trailer. When not in use, the hitch-ball typically is removed so that the bed of the trailer can be used for payload purposes. If the hitch-ball is present, it can interfere or damage the items in the bed. Often times, hitch-balls must be screwed into and out of a receptor. In these types of apparatuses, the hitch-ball can be become rusted or other wise frozen in the receptor, thereby making the hitch-ball difficult to remove.